One Knight at a Time
by WWTGGD
Summary: Santana Lopez is the Princess of the Lorks Kingdom. Brittany Pierce is a Knight of the Candacia Kingdom and the leader of the biggest army anyone has ever seen. Queen Maribel and Queen Susan decide the Kingdom's needed to be united. What if the only way is Marriage?
1. Special Guests

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXx_**

Santana POV-

"What drinks would you like to have for the feast your highness?" Kurt, our servant, asked my mother getting down on one knee.

"Many diffrent drinks. Any you can think off, exept water." She replied from her throne.

"Good Choice your Highness" He replied to my mother.

"Make sure there's Mead" I replied. Mead was my favorite drink.

"Yes Princess" He replied to me.

"What food would you like there to be my Queen?" He asked. I was getting irritated at all the superior names. Your Majesty, Your Highness, My queen. He has to address her as so or else he would be punished.

"Any meats, vegetables, and breads there are."

I don't understand whats so grand about this feast. We usually just have beef and wine for mother and mead for me. Its usually just us and on the occasion, Mother might have a guest or guests over. This is enought food for a whole kingdom!

"You may go and tell the other servants to prepare for the banquet." Mother said

"Yes your Majesty, Princess" Kurt addressed us and he went out of the large room. There were large, colored windows with paintings on them much like you would see at a church. Mother was sitting on her red throne and I was sitting on my smaller and less flashy throne. Mother was the Queen of Lorks, a beautful Kingdom. She always try's to do what is best for me, her workers, and her subjects, or "Towns people",who live under her can be hard on her workers at times but she likes getting things done.

"Mother, will you please tell me why this feast is so important?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Let me just say it special for you" She replied with a coy and knowing smile.

"Special for me? Why?" I asked

"You will see"

"Well, who is coming?"

"You will see"

Mother also likes to play games.

"I am going to visit Rachel in the stables." I announced and Mother huffed in annoyance.

"Why you enjoy that peasants company is something I will never understand"

"She is not a peasant Mother" I said defending my friend.

"Santana, she works in the stables and lives in a cottage!"

Rachel was technically a peasant but she is my best friend. She is really good at giving advice and she makes me laugh.

"Very well" Mother said as I headed to the stables. On my way there, I saw the kitchen workers scrambling to cook and get everything ready for the feast. I saw Blaine, the "King" of the kitchen as he secretly calls himself, also one of my best friends, cutting up a goose. I walked over to him. Even though it is "degrading" for me to be down here, I still visit them. Mother would for sure have a stroke if she knew I came down here. She never talks to them directly, only through Kurt.

"Hello Blaine" I said coming up to him.

"Hello Santana, how are you?" He asked not looking up from the goose.

"Good. I was on my way to see Rachel and I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Thanks Santana but we have it handled. Oh! Actually, if it is not a bother, we could use some more water." He said with a bashful smile. He did not like to ask people for things.

"I will go to the well and get some." I told him.

"Thank you, It is very much appreciated"

I left the kitchen and I walked over to the well. Someone was sitting on it like it was a chair! There were Knights and Horses standing around. I got closer and this person was a girl wearing black Knights armor without the helmet. I did not think of it and I walked up to her.

"As the Princess of Lorks, I command you and your "friends" to move away from this well." I said in my superior voice.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked standing up. She was taller than me and she had blond hair and blue eyes. She got close to me in a challenging way.

"No. Now move peasant" I asked angirly. How dare she act like she is above me? She scoffed. Her eyes and facial features seemed to harden.

"You are lucky you are the fairest I have seen" She said as her and her fellow Knights got on there white armored horses and left. I shook my head at her compliment and got the water. I walked to the stables and Rachel was combing a horses mane.

"I hope you do not plan to make it bald" I smiled. She turned around and smiled. She set the brush down.

"No,No. Just want to make sure she looks good" She replied petting its back.

"Have you heard of the feast Mother is having?" I asked sitting on a bale of hay.

"I just heard it is important" Rachel replied sitting on a bale of hay across fom me.

"She said it is special for me and she will not tell me who is attending"" I said in irritation. "also some people were crowding the well and this girl dressed in knights armor acted like she was above me."

"What did this girl look like?" Rachel asked.

"Her armor was diffrent from the others. Hers was black instead of silver. Her hair as blond, she was a little taller than me, and she has blue eyes." I looked up and Rachel was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. What did you say to her?"

"I told her to move and I called her a peasant"

"I think you may have made a mistake" She said getting up.

"What mistake did I make?" I asked.

"You will see. Does not that water have somewhere to go?" Rachel asked giving the horse its food. I wanted to hear what Rachel meant but I walked out of the Stable and I gave the water to Blaine, who was thankful. I walked up to the main room and Mother was not there. I walked to the dining hall and Mother and a oot of people were already sitting down.

"Santana! Glad you can join us. Have a seat" She ordered. I walked to my seat and sar down.

"Santana, this is Queen Susan." My head snapped up and I was very honored to be eating with Queen Susan. She was very well known. No wonder this dinner was important.

"Very nice to meet you your Majesty" I said formally.

"Very nice to meet you. This is my daughter Brittany."

Brittany Pierce was here? No way! She is the leader of the biggest army in the nation. She was a very good repuattion and title. She is respected by all. She has saved our neighboring nation from being taken over. It is nice to be able to put a face with the name. I looked over and my eyes were met with th same girl whom I called a peasant. She is far from! She smiled a knowing smile.

"I am Brittany. I do not think we have met"


	2. Very Special Guests

_**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Santana POV-

"Very nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you" I said calmly but on the inside, I was panicking. If she chose, she could have this whole kingdom taken over simply by her command to do so.

"Very nice to meet you princess" She said smiling. I felt my stomach flutter at the sight. She had a breathtaking smile. Maybe that is how she has such a high rank. She was also a very attractive person. Her hair was the perfect blond and I have to admit she looked rather charming in her black Knights armor. I saw her look me over and I tried to stop my cheeks from turning red.

"It is also an honor to meet you princess" I heard a blond boy next to Brittany wearing silver Knights armor ask.

"Thank you..." I trailed off, not knowing his name

"Sir Evans, but you can call me Sam" He said puffing his chest out in a proud manor.

"Nice to meet you Sam" I said smiling at him. I glanced at Brittany and she had a smirk and scowl all at once. I took a chance to look at our guests and I saw Brittany, Queen Susan, Sam, Three unknown Knights, and a girl sitting to Brittanys right.

"I am Quinn Fabray, in case you were wondering. I am just a stablesman" I nodded at the girls introduction. It was very uncommon for a stablesman, a peasant, to attend one of these dinners. Actually, it was disrespectful towards my mother.

"Why are you at this dinner if you are a stablesman?" I asked. I heard my mother give a little cough and she gave me a stern look.

"Quinn is my friend and I invited her" Brittany spoke up. If Quinn was with Brittany, then she was above the three unknown Knights and Sam. The huge double doors opened and the servants and Blaine entered with all the food. I guess mother really wanted to impress. I still do not understand what is the big deal with this dinner. I understand the importance of Queen Susan and Knight Brittany but there has to be something more. Blaine and the rest of the servants set the food out quickly and swiftly. I saw one of the servants eyes linger over Brittany and I coughed. He looked up and once he reliazed I caught his mistake, he turned red and left with the rest of the servants.

"Thank you" Brittany said to the servant who poured her wine. One of our servants, I think his name is Barry, poured my mead.

"You like mead?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Very much so" I replied.

"I have never liked it. The taste is to sweet for a girl like me"

"Surely you have sweetness in you" I flirted.

"Only in the presence of a beautiful lady" She flirted back.

We looked in each others eyes and I noticed her eyes were a gorgeous blue. Sort of like Lake Naserus.

After eating,

_Clink Clink _

I looked over to the sound and Queen Susan and Mother were standing up. Queen Susan looked at Brittany.

"Nice Cheeks Britt" Quinn whispered as Brittany tried to swallow her food. Mother was trying to not be annoyed and Queen Susan was trying not to laugh at her daughter. You could tell which queen was less strict. Brittany swallowed and coughed.

"We have an announcement to make regarding Santana and Knight Brittany"

Regarding me? And Brittany? What is this all about?

"Candacia and Lorks are the most respected Kingdoms there are." Mother started.

"Do you relize how powerful we would be if the two were connected somehow?" Queen Susan said. I nodded. Queen Susan and Mother looked at each other in confirmation. Almost like they made a decision there and then.

"Santana, you will be married to Brittany in three days"

I almost blacked out.

"Are you trying to fool me?" I asked, looking at Mother.

"No. If you and I were to wed, both kingdoms would be unstoppable." Brittanys said calmly.

"You are actually agreeing with this!" I yelled angrily at her.

"Agree with it? Hell, it was my idea" Brittany scoffed.

"How dare you force me to marry someome whom I don't trust nor love!" I yelled angirly at all three of them.

"You will love me...in time." Brittany said with a gentle smile.

"What makes you think I would ever love you?" I snarled.

"It should be an honor for you"

"To be forced to marry you would be a dishonor!" I yelled. Suddenly, she was right in front of me with a sword to my throat. She backed me up against the wall.

"Better watch your mouth. Do not forget whom you are talking too" She said with fearlessness and anger in her eyes.

"Please do not force me to marry you" I begged her with tears running down my face. Something in her eyes changed. She put her sword away and took a step back.

"I am sorry but you will marry me. Wether you like it or not" She said. "We are leaving now. I shall see you in three days for the wedding"

She and Quinn left through the big double doors. I felt my knees go weak and I slid down the wall to the floor and sobbed.

"She will be ready" Mother said as Queen Susan was led out by her Knights.

"I am sorry this has to happen. Brittany may be fierce, but she is a nice girl." Mother said through my crying.

"Please Mother...Please do not make me marry her" I begged.

"I am sorry" She said getting up and leaving me in the dining hall. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the stables. I barged in and Rachel was talking to Quinn. Quinn saw me, said something to Rachel who smiled, then left. I sat on the barn floor, as did Rachel, and cried into her shoulder.

"I know, I know. Quinn told me everything." She soothed. I heard the barn doors open. Rachel immediately jumped back and got on one knee.

"Leave" I heard Brittany say as Rachel gave me a sympathetic smile, then scurried off at Brittany's command. I tried to not look at who was forcing me to marry her. I heard the hay crunch as she sat next to me.

"I will make sure there is Mead at the wedding" Brittany tried to joke. She sighed when I did not move nor smile.

"Why are you so upset about marrying me? I thought you would be happy, as anyone else would be." She asked.

"I always dreamed of marrying the right person. Falling in love, then my lover kissing me like there is no one else."

I looked at her.

"I want to marry someone whom I love, not whom I am forced too" I admitted. She reached over and held my hand. She brushed her thumb over the top of my hand.

"Would it make you happy if we got married when you wanted?" She asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"You say you want to marry in love right?" She asked standing up.

I nodded.

"Then so be it. I will make you fall in love with me" She said taking my hand and helping me up.

"Make?" I challenged with a smile

"Let" She said with fake arrogance.

"Thank you." I was so happy for the date to be extended. I could choose myself! Brittany let go of my hand and it was suddenly cold.

"You are welcome." She paused "When we wed, I promise to adore and care for you"

I could not describe the feeling I had just then. I nodded.

"Well, off to the long journey back to Candacia. Goodnight Santana. I shall see you soon" She said. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. She smiled warmly, then left the barn.

Maybe...this marriage will not be so bad.

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_Review and follow me on TUMBLR (: _**


	3. Take the Chance?

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

Santana POV-

Brittany Brittany Brittany

That is what has been in my mind for the past two weeks. What has puzzled me the most is how I feel about her. I hate her for forcing me into marriage...yet...I find her so appealing. I entered my extravagant bedroom only to find unknown maids and workers putting all my stuff into boxes and sachels.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I yelled. How dare they come into here and move my things? One of the workers kneeled before me and presented me with a letter. I snatched it from his hand roughly.

_**Dear Santana,**_

_** I do hope this is not a burden to you but I will be picking you up from your tacky castle in Lorks and taking you to the beautiful Candacia with me. I do hope you will enjoy your stay. Do pack everything, it is a long journey and you shall stay for a while. **_

_**Your Honorable,**_

_**Brittany**_

The hell she is! I angrily stormed out of my room and I found mother sitting at her throne.

"Mother, have you see this?" I seethed showing her the letter.

"I have, that is why I sent the workers to pack everything" She calmly replied.

"I refuse to go! To be ripped from my home and dragged away is not right!"

"I am truly sorry Santana. I am sure Brittany will treat you with the upmost respect."

"I hate Brittany with everything I have been given!"

"Santana! I have the right mind to have you flogged for your language!" Mother said with her face and neck straining. She raised her hand as if to hit me.

"That shall not be neccesary. She was meerly speaking her mind" a voice said calmy but quickly.

We turned around and Brittany was standing there. For some reason, she looked like she was in pain. I balled my fists in anger at seeing her.

"What has happened?" Mother asked noticing what I noticed.

"It is none of your concern. Is Santana ready?" She replied with a small smile. I stomped over to her and I crossed my arms.

"I am telling you that I will not be going with you to Candacia." I said with a smirk.

"Are you harmed or sick?" She asked.

"No, I just do not want to spend anytime with you or be taken from my home." I said with the smirk still on my face.

"You have two choices. One, come with me to Candacia calmly ,comfortable, and quietly...Two, I bring my whole army here, take all your land, then drag you behind a horse to Candacia. The choice is yours" She said. Her small smile never leaving.

"I expect Santana to be ready in five minutes" She said to my mother before leaving.

"She would not take our land. Would she?" I asked my mother.

"Do you want to take the chance?"

/

I angirly walked out of my beautiful castle into the cold, brisk air. I saw many Knights that were not ours walking around. There probably was about 30. When they noticed me, they got on one knee and kneeled before me. I made my way through them, almost getting hit in the face by a horse hoof, and Brittany was talking to one of the store owners here. She was wearing clothes way too tight and she was showing too much skin. I felt extra anger when Brittany brushed her cheek with her finger and with a grin. Is she not engaged to me? I walked up to her and I huffed. Brittany's attention went too me.

"Hello, are you ready?" She asked

"As ready as I will ever be" I replied in a monotone voice. I glared at the wench who tried to get with Brittany. We walked to the wagon and Brittany opened the curtain for me. I got in and I sat down on the hay.

"I shall see you in minute" Brittany said as she closed the curtain and left. I layed the back of my head against the wagon wall and a tear slid down my cheek. I was so happy with life. Now, I am getting married to someone whom I strongly dislike and being dragged to another Kingdom.

"Please do not be sad" Brittany soothed as she entered the wagon again and closed the curtain after her. She sat next to me, her armor scratching together. She wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Thank you" I replied.

"What upsets you?" She asked.

"Other that being forced into marriage and being dragged away from my home?"

"You do know that this is just a visit"

"I knew that" I lied.

She laughed.

"You lie. I just want you to see where I rule and am from...get to know me...in a way"

"That makes me feel better" I said. I looked at her and she still looked hurt like she did before.

"Can you please tell me why you look like you are hurt?" I pleaded.

"Do you care?" She asked curiously.

"Of course I care"

"It is rather embarrasing..." She started.

"Do tell"

"Well...On the way here, we camped out near Naserus lake and my biggest fear was approaching me. I yelled and ran for cover. I must have startled a horse which caused it to kick me square in the back, knocking me on my face into the dirt. Now, I am sore"

"What is your biggest fear that scared you so?" I asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked with a bashful frown.

I nodded

.

.

.

.

"Rabbits scare me"

I have never laughed so hard in my life.


	4. Won't happen again

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Santana POV-

"My Princess, wake up"

I opened my eyes to a bright ray of sunlight and I cringed. Where am I? I looked around and I immediately squeezed my eyes close, remembering where I was and what was happening to me.

"Come now. We need to give the horses a rest."

My head snapped up at the voice. I felt my cheeks heat up upon realizing my head was resting on Brittanys shoulder. She had a smile on her face and her demeanor looked completely diffrent from the one at my castle in Lorks. I noticed she had taken her armor off and was now wearing her under clothes, consisting of a plain button up long sleeved shirt and it was tan-ish in color, with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and simple pants and shoes.

"Where are we?" I asked as I heard commotion outside.

"We are about a week away from my castle in Candacia" She said standing up. She held her hand out for me to take. I got up myself, with a scowl, completely ignoring her kind gesture. If they force me to come, then I shall not be an easy prisoner. She cleared her throat with a cough, which seemed purposeful to me.

"It is getting late and this is one my favorite place to stop. Why? Well, you shall see later." she said, leading me to the opening of the wagon. She stepped out first, then opened the curtain for me with a bow and a playful smile.

"I wish to stay in the wagon" I said not rudely, but stubbornly. She looked up at me with a confused expression which I have to admit was rather cute.

"But Princess, you have been in this wagon all day. Surely you would like to stretch and get some dinner."

"I am not hungry" I replied crossing my arms. At that moment, my stomach decided to rumble. I had a small breakfast and I apparently slept through lunch.

"You are clearly hungry by the sound of it. Listen, dinner is almost ready and it is delicious if I do say so myself. I even told my cook to make it with extra care because it is not everyday we have a princess staying to dine with us." She said with a charming side smile.

"I wish for you to respect my desires" I said not budging. She glanced down and sighed.

"If that is what you want, then I shall respect it. But, can you please take this and set it in the corner?" She asked holding up a balled fist as I gave a victorious smirk. I stood up and walked over to take whatever she had. When I reached out, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her. I gasped.

"How rude! You can bet on Candacia mother will here of this!" I yelled as she threw me over her shoulder. I tried to get off but she had a tight grip. While I tried to get away, I took a chance to take in my surroundings and we seemed to be in a large field blocked by trees. Brittany's knights and her other men were setting up camp. Some were preparing what seems like dinner, some were feeding and brushing the horses, and all of the rest were either setting up tents or chopping wood to make a fire. When I yelled, they all stopped working and they all laughed and pointed at me. I've never wanted to die so bad.

"Get back to work!" Brittany shouted at them and they obeyed.

"Let me go you scoundrel!" I shouted as I thrashed about on Brittany's shoulder as she contuined walking.

"Calm down! I am merely taking you to, in my opinion, the most beautiful spot in Candacia." Brittany said trying to persuade me to relax.

"Can not you set me down to walk with you?" I asked huffing. She ignored me and continued walking. I decided so stop fighting her and just let myself be carried like a child. Maybe some of my dignity can be saved.

"Here we are Santana" Brittany said gently getting lower and helping me off her shoulder.

"It is Princess Santana to you" I snapped brushing off my dress.

"My apology" she said with a charming smile. I gave her one last glare then I turned around and I expected to see something amazing...due to her excitement...but there was nothing.

"You wanted to show me trees?" I asked skeptically. I thought about what we could be doing here and a thought crossed my mind which caused my eyes to widen and a gasp to escape.

"You are not going to rape me are you?" I asked stepping back from her in fear, ready to yell for help and flee is necessary. Suddenly, her face hardened and she grabbed my hands roughly in hers.

"Is that what you truly think of me?" She asked angrily.

"Well you grabbing me and being angry with me isn't making a good expression!" I said loudly, trying to free my hands. Just as quickly as her eyes became angry, her eyes softened like a fur blanket. She still held my hands in hers but it was gentle and caring.

"I am most sorry my princess. I was just upset that you'd think that of me and I let my anger get the better of me. I promise you, it will never happen again." she said looking in my eyes. I couldn't help but look into her eyes back. As I looked into her eyes, I was immediately put into a trance. Her eyes compelled me to move closer to her. Before I knew it, I was leaning towards her and she was also leaning towards me. Our lips were just about to meet when I came to my senses. I pulled back and I took a step back.

"Is there something you wanted to show me?' I asked as the hurt look on Brittany's face turned into excitement.

"Come! I will show you!" She said letting go of one of my hands and I let her lead the way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**What do you think Brittany wants to show Santana? **_

As always, please follow me on TUMBLR and review! (:

(P.s- If you like Badass!Brittany, I made a list of every Badass!Brittany Fanfic I can find on my TUMBLR)

Anyway, Bye Sexuals


End file.
